brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
The LEGO Clan
The LEGO Clan is a action brickfilm in three individual parts by Jonny Paquette. It follows Vic, a member of the titular LEGO Clan, who accepts one last job following the death of his partner.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gX8-phKKf4 The LEGO Clan on YouTube] It was Paquette's first brickfilm project, and he has since expressed that he holds the trilogy in low regard.[https://web.archive.org/web/20180103014831/http://brickfilms.com/forums/topic/the-lego-clan/ The LEGO Clan trilogy release thread] The film's three parts were made available to download over the first half of 2005,Directory listing archiveDownload page archive and a compiled full version was uploaded to Archive.org in July 2005.[https://archive.org/details/RollingHeadsEntertainment The LEGO Clan on Archive.org] The film was uploaded to YouTube in 2006, but Paquette's own upload of Part II was removed for "inappropriate content". In the early years of YouTube, The LEGO Clan was one of a number of brickfilms that became popular in part for their bloody and gory content. Plot Part I Two members of the LEGO Clan await a delivery of drugs in a public building. A man arrives, but confesses that he kept trying the drugs until the bag was empty. The clan members shoot the man and the witnesses before leaving. On their way out, they shoot whoever they see and force one civilian to help them acquire a vehicle. When they return to their boss, he tasks them with assassinating the members of a rival clan who can be found at the Dark Chamber nightclub. Along the way, the two men stop to eat, and one discusses the possibility of switching to The Lucifer Clan, which is run by a "Satanic psycho" but would pay well. At that moment, Lucifer enters the restaurant, and begins killing people to get the seats he wants. The LEGO Clan members make a quick exit & head to the Dark Chamber. Inside, they are spotted, and one of them is shot dead. The other, Vic, becomes enraged and shoots everyone in sight, clearing out the club. Part II Following the death of his partner, Vic becomes a shut-in for two months. One day, his clan boss arrives to try to drag him out of retirement. Vic agrees to come back for one final mission, as the boss is being threatened by the Lucifer Clan over drug money owed. Vic is introduced to a killer, Lenny, and a cannibal, Adam, and the three of them are sent to rob a bank to acquire the drug payment. Following a shootout, they get the money, but when they return, the boss has a drug overdose and is taken away by paramedics, dying. Vic is disturbed by all the deaths around him and goes on a joy ride to clear his head. When back at the base, he finds fellow clan members slaughtered and messages from the Lucifer Clan saying the time is up. Vic vows to get revenge. Part III At the Lucifer Clan's headquarters, Lucifer catches his wife checking out a new masked recruit, and he threatens them both. Meanwhile, Vic arrives at a store owned by an ex-Lucifer Clan member. Lucifer's wife meets with the masked man alone, and invites him to come to her place later. Vic tortures the store owner into giving up the location of the Lucifer Clan HQ, and he then rings up Adam to request his accompaniment on the vendetta. Lucifer's wife and the masked man wake up in bed together, and elsewhere Lucifer looks around for his wife. Vic and Adam arrive at the Lucifer Clan HQ and kill everyone in sight. Lucifer's wife and the masked man discuss running away together, when Lucifer bursts in and finds them together. Lucifer is about to kill his wife but is bludgeoned by the masked man, who begins to make his escape with Lucifer's wife. They encounter Vic and Adam who prepare to kill them, but the masked man removes his mask to reveal he is Vic's old partner, who did not die but fell into a coma and later quietly switched clans. Vic wants to kill his partner for fooling him and betraying the clan, but his partner quickly shoots Vic first. Vic's partner and Lucifer's wife leave together. Lucifer's wife and the partner sit in a diner and discuss their backgrounds. When the partner learns Lucifer's wife's full name, he runs off to the bathroom. He realizes she is actually his sister that he never knew, and he decides to shoot himself. Lucifer's wife finds the body and leaves the diner distraught, where she is met by the previously assumed dead Lucifer, who shoots her. Lucifer himself is then confronted and killed by Adam. References Category:Brickfilms filmed in America Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Brickfilms that need to be archived Category:Brickfilms where viewer discretion is advised Category:Action brickfilms